


Having Second Thoughts [podfic]

by Koe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed didn’t know what he should do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Second Thoughts [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloody_winged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_winged/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Having second thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8148) by bloody-winged. 



Podfic-version of "Having Second Thoughts" by [Bloody_vinged](../../users/Bloody_winged/pseuds/Bloody_winged),

read by eve_n_furter (Koe).

[Download the mp3-file here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201006061.zip).

[mp3, 3.73 MB, 4:04]

(Thanks to the [The Audiofic Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/).)


End file.
